DB's Saber
Version 3+ = 200px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Saber |requirement = 320 ATP |stars = 9 |grind = 44 |special = None |ATP = 200-250 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 43 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 185px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Saber |requirement = 265 ATP |stars = 9 |grind = 9 |special = Spirit |ATP = 195-250 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Replica of a saber once used by the military. An extremely common replica." : — In-game description DB's Saber , DB's Sword in Japanese, is the name of a long-running series of sabers in Phantasy Star Online that vary between a large amount of different models, of which their appearance has become one of the most common out of any "rare" weapons. The multitude of those weapons imply that each model has variable specs and modification range. As one of the most common unique weapons in the game, this saber is dropped by monsters on hard and very hard difficulties in both episodes for all section IDs. See the drop chart below for more information. DB's Saber can be equipped by all classes. If this weapon is equipped along with both DB's Shield and DB's Armor, weapon ATP, frame DFP, and shield EVP are all boosted by +50%. The set bonus can only be triggered when all 3 items are equipped together. Drop Chart DB's Saber is among the most common of rare items in Phantasy Star Online. Its appearance changes depending on which version is played. On Versions 1 & 2, the weapon had the appearance of a common beam saber with a gradient shade of blue and green. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is DB's Saber's original drop chart. DB's Sabers The DB's Saber series of weapons all have the same name upon finding them but each have unique stats, rarity, flavor text, and drop source. The weapons in this series include: *DB's Saber *DB's Saber (AUW 3062) *DB's Saber (AUW 3064) *DB's Saber (AUW 3067) *DB's Saber (AUW 3069 Chris) *DB's Saber (AUW 3069 Torato) *DB's Saber (AUW 3070) *DB's Saber (AUW 3073) *DB's Saber (AUW 3075) *DB's Saber (AUW 3077) Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III DB's Saber has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Link: AP Boost Pso_ep3_customray_v00.png|Custom Ray V.00|link=Custom Ray ver.00 Pso ep3 db saber.png|DB's Saber|link=DB's Saber Trivia *This replica saber has several different models. You can tell the difference between them not by their name, but by the flavor text unique to each weapon. *For Version 3+, DB's Saber did not have a unique special attack. On Versions 1 and 2, however, it had the Spirit ability built into it. External Sources *GameFAQs Dreamcast *GameFAQs Episodes 1 & 2 *PSO-World *Ephinea wiki *Univers-PS (French) Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Sabers